Batteries are useful for converting chemical energy into electrical energy, and may be described as primary or secondary. Primary batteries are generally non-rechargeable, whereas secondary batteries are readily rechargeable and may be restored to a full charge after use. As such, secondary batteries may be useful for applications such as powering electronic devices, tools, machinery, and vehicles. For example, secondary batteries for vehicle applications may be recharged external to the vehicle via a plug-in electrical outlet, or onboard the vehicle via a regenerative event.
A secondary battery, which may also be known as a secondary battery pack, may include one or more secondary battery modules. Similarly, a secondary battery module may include one or more secondary battery cells positioned adjacent to each other, e.g., stacked. When such secondary batteries are charged or discharged, heat is produced within the secondary battery module. If uncontrolled, such heat can detrimentally impact the life and performance of the secondary battery module and individual secondary battery cells. In particular, heat may contribute to secondary battery cell mismatch, i.e., a reduced state of health for one secondary battery cell as compared to other secondary battery cells.